When Everything Is Dead
by picturesofsuccess
Summary: Haruka think's she is the only person left alive once the Earth becomes ridden with the walking dead. Rating is for sex, violence and "horror."
1. Chapter 1

'_This is hell,' _Haruka thought. '_This is what it means to be dead.' _She felt her nose drip, and her head tossed as she struggled to wipe it free of moisture on her shoulder. Seeing her effort, Toma raised his arm and buried her fingers in her blonde coif. Yanking her head up to him, he peered into her haunted eyes. He suppressed a shudder at the way she stared at him blankly from the ball she had curled into on the floor, but then involuntarily his body began to tremble as her eyes reflected a smothering rage. She looked at him, and he smirked as he jerked her head towards him again, shaking off whatever fear he had lost himself momentarily to, and he quietly spoke:

"If only you had shown that kind of enthusiasm earlier… I reckon you'd have enjoyed yourself a touch more." He noticed with a soft internal pleasure that her eyes had gone dull again, and he slipped his fingers out of her hair. Her head fell down, chin resting against her bare chest; he was surprised, however, when she spoke.

"I am going to be free. And when I am, I am going to fed you to those things outside. I am going to peel your flesh from your body and I will laugh, I will dance, and I will smile as I watch you be chewed apart slowly. You will see-" she paused "what it's like to be devoured against your will." She looked up at him. She slowly smirked. "The only difference is I am still here alive. And soon, you will be dead."

He struck her then. With fury, he struck her in the mouth and at the sound of the crack, she thought fleetingly of **before** to the sound a stick of fresh celery makes when it is broken apart. He raised one booted foot to her and brought it down on her bare pelvis, between her legs. Grinding her into the dirt, his voice spoke little to hide the simmering rage he felt at her outburst.

"You came to us, girl. You crawled here, and we took care of you. And now, whether you can handle it or not, we are going to take what you owe us. This is no zombie movie. No one is going to save you. We are all you have. Resign yourself to us, or _I _will take pleasure in hanging you from a tree and watching **them** rip _you_ apart. After, " he smirked "I get to, again, of course."

He reached out to caress her face, but was interrupted when he heard a rustling, then a cry and he knew. He placed another well-measured stomp on Haruka's groin and flung open the flap of the tent. He recoiled as he saw in the distance about 6 staggering figures quickly approaching the camp. Scanning the perimeter of the camp, his eyes fell upon his friends, his men. They lay in drunken stupor after the night of enforcing their pleasures on the woman who lay curled on the floor still, warily watching her captor. A bottle of whiskey was roughly kicked aside as one of the creatures, an emaciated man wearing nothing but stained briefs, plowed through the camp. Blood oozed from his mouth as he cooed at the 

sight of the 2 sleeping men. Toma seemed to snap out of his trance and shaking himself free of a sneaking fear, he turned to grab his gun.

"What a stupid move, leaving me un-tied. Guess you thought I was more of a girl than I actually am, huh? On your knees!" Haruka spoke cockily, pointed the barrel of Toma's shot gun at his face. She was still naked, her body only covered in a thin layer of sweat. Her eyes seemed etched in coal-like shadows and Toma slowly knelt down, and crawled his way outside of the entrance flap, hands in the air.

"Please…" He spoke slowly and gently, his eyes seemingly squinted in sincerity. "It doesn't have to be like this… We can do this together. We can get—" A scream interrupted him as one of his men awoke to a pair of jagged and uneven teeth shredding apart his belly.

"TOMA! SHOOT THIS FUCKER!" Jos screamed and kicked at the undead that was slowly trying to make its way upon his vital organs. Another man awoke at the sound of Jos' screams and looked up in shock to the face of a female zombie; her long hair was tangled and her singular arm clutched out at the air; she was a lover, looking to dance with the man she saw before him. What was left of her other arm, flapped about in excited circles. The man scooted back on his bottom through the dirt, his hands fluttering around blindly feeling for his gun.

Haruka laughed cruelly.

"Why don't you show her the same good time you showed me, boys?"

Toma stared in horror, his mouth open in a gaping scream, reminiscent of the famous painting by Edvard Munch. He had loved art before. He slowly looked around him, wondering what could have caused this carnage, this hell on Earth. As he stood, his mind filled with thoughts of the past, he felt a stabbing pain in his knee caps and he tumbled to the ground, landing on his hands and knees upon stinging gravel. Haruka was resting the gun against the back of head, and for a momentary second, then gun felt final. It felt cool, and he could feel the salvation building up in its barrel.

"Now watch. Let your eyes get a good long drink, man. Because once they are done with your friends, you are going to walk to them with arms open and embrace them. "

Toma shook his head. Haruka hesitated a short moment, before grabbing the man by the scruff of his neck and dragging him a few meters from where his friends lay motionless amidst the dead, who were still caressing their lifeless bodies; they lapped the blood gently, and cooed amongst each other in a language neither the blonde nor the trembling man could understand. Toma lay there his flesh seeming to jiggle involuntarily as he shivered in revulsion and curled into the defensive position he had watched the blonde assume just a short while earlier.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Haruka tipped an imaginary hat at the zombies who had perked up at the sound of her voice, "I present you Toma the tasty. He is yours to devour as you see fit." Bowing quickly, first at the zombies, then at Toma, she slung the shotgun over her shoulder and trotted back into one of tents, in search of something decent.

Once in one of the tents, she tried to suppress a sob. She quickly threw on a pair of slim-legged jeans, despite the aching in her loins, and quickly covered herself in the tightest fitting clothing she could find. Tears ran down her face, making tract marks in the grime that covered her even skin. Slinging a pack over her shoulder, she bit down on her fingers as she stood still a moment and waited until the screams outside subsided. Her arms wrapped protectively around her shotgun, she gingerly poked her head out of the tent flap. She awkwardly bowed at the zombies who had helped her so just minutes earlier.

"May God forgive your souls," Haruka mumbled apologetically and she emptied a clean shot into each of their foreheads. She wondered momentarily who they had been.

Feeling a sense of dire exhaustion, Haruka trotted over to one of the Jeeps that Toma and his men had driven from safe-spot to safe-spot. Reaching up, she pulled herself into the driver's seat and sat. For a slight moment, she let her head rest wearily upon the cool leather of the steering wheel. Throwing her pack and gun onto the empty passenger seat beside her, she drove and drove.

Author's Note: This is the first thing I have written since I dropped out of the fiction writing program at Columbia College. I'm sorry if it's terrible; I haven't written a fic since I was maybe 13? It's nice however, to have the good ole writing juices flowing again, regardless of whether this is quality work or not. I would appreciate kind and constructive comments, but no "flames" please. I should have the second part up soon. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Haruka had fallen asleep with herself shut tight inside of the Jeep; it seemed airtight as she awoke, and her mouth gaped open and then close as she struggled to breathe. Her ears ached from where she had kept her headphones in all night, and with a shake of her head, one plopped down onto her lap. She had gone to extreme measures to ensure herself of music in this new and strange world; however, she hoped the iTrip charger hadn't seriously damaged the car battery's life too fatally. She lazily tugged on the cord that hung down her chest and the other earbud fell next to its mate in her lap.

"_So this is the New Year… and I don't feel any different_…" floated up to her ears as the music floated freely about the car. She closed her eyes again and let her hand wander down to the ache in between her thighs. She probed gently with her fingers and bit down hard on the tender skin of her mouth as she felt flesh that was rigid and angry at her touch. She fought the urge to cry and instead focused on digging out a new crater on her inside cheek with her teeth. She had never been lonely before this, she thought. She had confused loneliness with lack of comfort with herself prior, perhaps. But here, on this desolate and barren planet, she was, in fact, alone. She opened her eyes enough to see the hand she raised an inch away from her face; her fingertips were slick with blood.

'_At least my blood runs,' _she thought bitterly. She closed her eyes again and blindly wiped her fingers off on the soft fabric on the passenger seat in front of her. There would be streaks, she thought with a strange feeling of triumphant giddiness running through her, to be able to commit an act like this, without consequence.

She sighed heavily and lifted her head to look out of the windshield from where she had reclined in the backseat. Raising her arms to stretch, Haruka jumped slowly in surprise.

Sitting on the hood of her truck was a girl. She sat with her back facing Haruka, her hands supporting her weight behind her against the hood of the car. The barrel of a shotgun was visible to Haruka from where it was resting in her lap, protruding over her right shoulder. The girl's hair was aqua and feeling that giddy feeling wash over her again, Haruka wondered if she was a nymph of the sea. Haruka couldn't see her legs after all, for they were hanging over the grill of the vehicle.

"She could have a flipper!" Haruka's outburst of vacuous laughter seemed to catch the girl's attention, despite the plate of glass separating them. Slowly, she turned, and Haruka felt the laughter slip from her lips and fade off into nothingness as her eye's slowly leaked into the other's.

Haruka felt flayed. She felt the arm hairs and nerves and her heart raise to attention to meet the girl's eyes. Because she felt even more probed and explored than she had the days prior to her escape last night. However, this was not pain she felt. This was the slow and dripping sensation of, she gulped dryly with this thought, this was something beautiful, something had that danced with fate. Something crafted out of destiny. She could tell already. And she felt it start in her toes, a tingling sensation as something _beautiful_ and ancient crawled out of this hole, this Earth constructed of despair and fear. Those eyes were blue. Not icy and cool, like some of the eye's she had seen in her past. These were warm but dark. They weren't quite as bright as sapphire. No, they were too dark and rich to be sapphire.

_'Is it tacky to compare them to the ocean of the east coast? Yes, I would imagine it would be. But I can't think of another single thing I could compare that color to…" _

Haruka shook her head viciously. And blinked a few times; she was mildly unwilling to consider the possibility that she was not suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder. It seemed too, beyond this world.

The girl still stared, but by now a small, concerned smile twinged upon her lips as she noticed Haruka's obvious anxiety.

"How can anyone so beautiful exist here still?" Haruka breathed these words softly, and raised her eyes to meet the girl's again.

Suddenly Haruka's eyes widened and her lips parted to let loose a cry that ran up her esophagus like a bat swarming out of a dark and troubled cave. One of those, those things was coming up behind **her** girl; it had surfaced over the girl's shoulder like Jaws, it's head breaching over the aqua hair as if surfacing from a deep ocean swell, and Haruka could do nothing but remain paralyzed. The pain between her legs grew more intense as she felt her whole body clench into one big fist.

Sensing the distress in the blonde's grimy face, Michiru had left her reflexes to take over and put her body into 'auto-terminate' mode. Her hand crept of its own will to the sheath that was clipped to her belt and she felt her fingers cradle the smooth grip of a machete. She whirled her body around, letting the dull blade of her sword-like weapon connect with the decay softened flesh of this rude intruder. She heard a plop as a headless torso fell before her, and a miniscule moment later, the head. Sliding her lithe body off the hood of the car, she left one of her heavy boots connect with the pulpy membrane of the already cracked skull. Before her boot rendered the skull unrecognizable, she saw the mouth furiously pumping as it tried with all its might to connect with any of her exposed flesh.

Haruka had managed to clumsily put her boots back on. Feeling a sense of dire urgency, she yanked at the door handle, only to find it immobile. With a cluck of rage, Haruka yanked and pulled, slamming one fist upon the glass of the window. She calmed only a minute amount when she realized she had left the door locked. Haruka flung the door open and let herself drop onto the hard Earth, that now seemed so much more cruel after what she had just watched transpire.

Haruka stopped the minute her feet crunched against the ground. Standing before her was the aqua-haired girl. Behind this vision, lay what seemed to be hundreds of bodies of the undead, unmoving.

Haruka couldn't breathe.

"D-did you…" She attempted to take another tentative breath. "Did you do this?"

The smaller girl nodded, and then looked away shyly. Haruka could see a slight red paint it's self across her upper cheeks.

Haruka noticed right away, as the girl spoke, that her voice tinkled. Like the sound glass makes after you drop it and it smashes as the pieces brush together in pandemonium on the floor.

Her voice was quiet and it seemed to sparkle as the words slid from her mouth breathlessly.

"I just found you. I wasn't going to let them take you from me so easily."


	3. Chapter 3

'_It feels better when it hurts, doesn't it?' Haruka hears him grunt—_

Haruka shuddered and felt herself grab at anything, something, blindly from a darkness she couldn't shake, even thought she had been awake for a moment now.

"I, I can… I can't see!" Haruka heard her voice growing hysterical, and she flung her limbs around, hoping to connect with her with something tangible. "I can't see…" She felt her voice growing within her throat, escalading.

"Shhh…" She felt a small and slender, but calloused hand take her own. Instantly, Haruka felt her body grow slack. "Let me see if I can help you; just sit still, please."

Haruka felt the melodical voice soothe something inside of her. Her body grew less taut and settled down as she felt two thumbs gently rubbing her closed eyelids.

Haruka sighed gently and she raised her hands up to her own face and grabbed the two hands that were so gently probing her closed eyes. Slipping her fingers between the smaller, more slender fingers, she opened her eyes. At first, however, everything was dark; after a few seconds, slowly color began to seep around the edges of the darkness that stretched before her and within a minute in faded the beautiful girl that Haruka remembered from earlier.

Kneeling before her was the aqua-haired girl whom Haruka had fleetingly thought of as a woman of the ocean. Blushing profusely, Haruka slid her fingers from between the others and clenched them together in her own lap in a type of knot.

The girl's face grew apologetic, and almost embarrassed as she again began to blush as well.

"I'm sorry… You gave me a start; I didn't mean to…" She smiled uncertainly. "To make you uncomfortable."

"What's your name?" Haruka croaked; she could feel herself growing panicked again.

"It's Michiru."

"Will you please… can you just, hold me for a while, Michiru?" Haruka felt everything begin to dip and turn, as if she were riding a cheap carnival ride. "I don't feel too well…" With those words, Haruka became aware that her body was slick with a sweat; fragments of what sub-conscious thoughts had plagued her sleep suddenly crept up her throat and through her mind and she felt as if she would vomit. She looked searchingly at the other girl. Haruka wondered what had possessed her to ask such a question to a stranger, but still… Haruka couldn't forget the way the girl had looked at her, all the bodies laying silent and still on the cracked Earth. '_I wasn't going to let them take you from me…'_

Without a word, Michiru crawled towards Haruka and slid herself under Haruka's arm, and wrapped her slender arms around Haruka's slight waist. Haruka dipped her head to the smaller girl's shoulder and felt her own body shudder. Michiru absently ran her fingers through Haruka's overgrown blonde hair, gently 

rubbing her scalp as she wished she could extract each violent memory from Haruka's skull, and toss them out with the wind. She felt the taller girl tighten her grasp and sigh painfully onto Michiru's neck.

Michiru gulped heavily and felt her own body begin to pulse, and she begged her mind to stop as she felt the taller girl's hot breath on her neck. She was, for the first time in months, very conscious of her own heartbeat.

"I'm scared…" Haruka mumbled quietly against the sinewy neck that her dry and cracked lips rested upon.

Michiru just clucked gently and continued the slow rub of the girl's scalp. Michiru felt relief as the tightened limbs seemed to loosen as sleep detached their lonely grip on Michiru.

Michiru's mind raced as fast as her heart had moments earlier. She hadn't anticipated on this girl being so… broken down. When Michiru had stumbled upon the Jeep resting idle on the side of a dusty and barren road, her first thoughts had been to siphon the gas from the tank, but she had felt compelled to look inside as well. At first she had thought the sleeping figure lay curled in the backseat to be a man, but when the blonde had shifted in her sleep, she had seen a decent curve upon her breast and she remembered the feeling of the sharp breath she had taken in. _A woman…_ Michiru had reached for the handle of the Jeep with trembling hands. With a slight tug, so as not to startle the girl with the opening of a door, Michiru had found complete resistance.

"Fuck…" She had breathed. Locked.

With worried eyes, Michiru had untangled her eyes from the sleeping girl and pointed them at the sky. The sun was making its pink and purple descent down to the horizon, leaving a cotton candy sky in its wake until morning. Had times been less troubled, she'd have rested a moment and watched the sun retire, but such luxuries were rarely afforded now. Michiru knew instantly what she had to do. With a determined stride she had walked to her motorcycle. She untangled her shotgun from its holster that rested on the side of the bike for easy access and slung it over her shoulder. Checking the two sheaths that rested comfortingly on her belt, she began to walk back towards the Jeep.

Michiru had planted herself on the hood of the car and waited. She knew that they would come.

And they had. But diligently she had protected her prize. With every shot of the gun she had fired, every swipe of her blades, she had wondered about the sleeping form that she protected. _What is her name? _A bullet met its mark. _Could she possibly_… She felt her loins tingle as she neatly pulled her blades across a concave throat. By the first signs of dawn she was exhausted. But her reward was still safely snuggled in the back seat of the car still, wrapped in a ragged comforter. Dreaming sweetly, she had hoped.

Michiru realized now that the dreams had probably, in fact, not been sweet. She was certain that they had been brutal and violent.

When Haruka had stumbled out of the Jeep that morning after waking, Michiru's breathe had stopped. _Beautiful_. But beauty seemed too small, too miniscule a word to describe Haruka's splendor. She was 

exquisite. Haruka's eyes were large and heavily lashed. Now, upon closer examination, they were darker at the base, but then gently faded to blonde, like her hair. A deep forest green, the color of evergreen needles. Sharp like them too. The color Michiru remembered the leaves being… before, before they had all fallen out in wake of the virus. Her lips were full and Michiru could easily envision a smug smirk upon them, though they had gaped open upon Haruka's first look at Michiru. She could easily imagine herself sucking on them, biting them playfully. High cheek bones jutted out at acute angles, and Michiru could bet that before, Haruka had had a soft and feminine face. _Had anyone ever confused her for a man? How could they have?_

After exiting the car, Haruka had asked a simple question. _Did you do this?_ And Michiru had answered truthfully. She had crumpled then, as if the weight of the answer had been too much burden to carry. And Michiru had suppressed a cry. Ran to her side. Never had she been so scared as she when she placed to trembling fingers to the artery in Haruka's hollow neck. Never so happy as when she felt a faint drumming.

She had dragged Haruka to her bike. Michiru had bit her lip until it bled, as she positioned Haruka on the back of the Yamaha. She had prayed. She had prayed to God, to Buddha, to Mohammed, to Amaterasu, to anything whom she felt would listen. For the first time in months, she had placed her trust in a being other than herself because for the first time since this whole ordeal, this mess, she was genuinely terrified.

She had prayed that those _things_ would leave her be. Leave Haruka be. And by the time she had reached the safe-spot, a smidgen of her faith was replenished. They had had no trouble upon their return.

Michiru had been staying in the same safe spot for almost 2 months now. Since the virus had been present for almost a year, electricity had become a thing of this past. That was why when driving past the electric compound separated by chain-link fence, she had felt the sparking of an idea. She had quickly stopped her bike, and stared in wonder at the electric towers before her. The power lines that had once lit up homes for miles and miles, stood idle. There were no leaping sparks, no phantom cracklings. Just the secure and strong brick building that had seemed so beautiful upon first look. All it took was a jimmying of the lock upon the door and she had found a cozy building with two rooms, a small bathroom and no windows, clearly made for an electrician who would stay to watch over the compound, which suited her just fine. After many supply runs, she had found enough furnishings to make herself comfortable, and had found enough to secure her humble abode, which kept her from feeling a nagging and constant fear of the undead. She had bought padlocks to lock the entrance of the chain-link fence together, and had enforced it to the best of her ability, and regardless of whether it held up to the force of the staggering hoards of undead, she would be safe in the brick home she had forged.

But she had been lonely.

And that's where she had left Haruka. Sleeping restlessly on the bed she had placed in the corner of the control room. Even though Michiru had begun to feel a little like a walking dead herself, she had been determined to stay awake for Haruka.

And when Haruka had awoke, Michiru's heart had turned itself into such a clenched and nervous little ball, that even Michiru herself was taken aback. _What if she doesn't like me?!_

Her silly thoughts, however, were pushed aside as Haruka reached for her. And Michiru had peered into her eyes and had been surprised when they had not looked back at her, but merely stared past her face at the wall.

"I can—I can't **see**!" She had cried with such fear. And even after she had regained her sight, she had asked, asked to be cradled in Michiru's arms.

Michiru felt her heart begin to creak with finality.

"I don't even know your name, but I think I love you."

Author's Note: Thanks so much to everyone who has left kind comments. I am encouraged by all the comments left, and here is what I hope to accomplish with this fic in the next month: I hope to have it compleltly finished, and after which I will be completely re-writting it. It will be longer and (hopefully) better. But we shall see. For now, I am taking it each chapter at a time. Again, thanks a ton.


	4. Chapter 4

Haruka woke to the sound of music playing softly, and she sat up in a daze of recognition.

'_Here's to the company we used to keep,  
Here's to the certainty of sickness and sleep  
Here's to the death of who we thought we were,  
Here's to all our kids that'll never be born_

_Why don't you raise up, raise up your cups  
I'm choking up, so raise up your cups_…'

She sighed, and she wasn't sure if she were sighing at the striking control of the sultry female vocalist, or out of sadness at what that particular verse dug from the depths of her mind.

Haruka leaned against the wall of the corner that the bed rested in and called out loudly for the girl whom had become her sole companion in the stretch of one day.

"Michiru?"

Michiru rushed out of the bathroom, a towel slung over her shoulders, fumbling to clasp her bra on behind her back. "What—are you okay?" Haruka could see the relief on the short girl's face as she found Haruka sitting up on the bed, her hair tousled from sleep.

"Yes… God, I'm sorry. I guess I've just been giving you all kinds of starts, and I haven't even introduced myself properly." Haruka smiled, and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, an old habit of hers.

With a jumpstart to her heart, Haruka became aware of the creamy slope of Michiru's bare shoulders. And as her eyes strayed downward, they rested on the jutting hipbones of Michiru's pelvis as they peeked above her low-rise, straight-legged jeans.

Michiru meanwhile was still struggling with the clasp on her bra, and she distractedly glanced at Haruka, oblivious to Haruka's lingering gaze.

"Yes, I never did get your name…" She grunted in annoyance as she kept missing the first eyehook of the black bra that was doing a poor job of covering her, momentarily.

Haruka was entranced. Gulping for air, she managed to push out some words, "It's Haruka." Unable to tear her eyes away, Haruka sharply drew in a breath, as Michiru turned to her. The smaller girl smiled, and looked to Haruka, forgetting her battle with the clasp of her bra.

Haruka looked slack jawed. '_Jesus Christ, is that a __**nipple**__?'_

Michiru followed Haruka's gaze and gave an amused cry. "Whoops, well, welcome to the peep show, Haruka." She laughed and Haruka realized that the girl's chuckle was even more beautiful that her voice. She adjusted the cup of her bra, and Haruka felt herself growing disappointed as Michiru was covered up again.

Haruka rose slowly, and wobbled over to Michiru; she felt as if she had acquired sea-legs, like she had ridden on a boat for 3 months. Looking down into Michiru's eyes, she gently placed her hands on each of the smaller girl's shoulders.

"Let me help you…"

Haruka steered Michiru around, facing opposite from her. Haruka found herself entranced by the muscles of Michiru's back. She gently traced, with one fingertip, one of the knobby sinews that Haruka could see tense as Michiru took in a breath too fast at her touch. Haruka began to feel lost in the girl's body, and she quickly regained control, clipping the clasps together hastily.

"There you are. That wasn't so hard, was it?" Haruka smiled as Michiru turned to face her.

Haruka's smiled slowly faded to a smirk as she saw the feral look on Michiru's face. She watched Michiru's left hand sneak up the front of her white t-shirt, the slow and lazy smirk never leaving Haruka's face. However, her eyes widened in surprise as Michiru's hand clenched around the fabric of the neck and pulled her face down to the smaller girl's level. Michiru let her mouth wander to one of Haruka's ears.

"No… It wasn't. Let's see, though, if you can take it off as easily." And with that, Michiru pushed back the hair covering Haruka's ear, and nipped Haruka's earlobe with her teeth.

Haruka was over-come with arousal. She had thought that she would never again feel passionate when it came to matters of her body, of sex. But somehow, she felt like this, this stranger had healed a part of her, had oiled up parts of her that had gone dormant and quiet.

'_So quickly, too.'_

Without as much as a word, Haruka pushed Michiru gently towards the bed. Before Michiru could fall into it's cushioned embrace, however, Haruka pulled the smaller girl close and unclasped her bra.

"I think that was much easier…"

Haruka toppled Michiru backwards onto the bed, with one gentle hand pushing her down by her abdomen. Haruka slid on top of Michiru easily, and felt as if she had just embraced the crushing waves of the ocean shore.

Haruka rested just above Michiru, her hands supporting the majority of her body weight, one just above each of Michiru's shoulders. She slowly bent her head downward so that her lips were resting parallel above Michiru's.

Haruka could feel Michiru's body pulsing with need underneath her. She suppressed a laugh as one of Michiru's hands reached for one of Haruka's covered breasts, the fingers grasping with must have.

"Haruka, please…" Michiru whined, and Haruka felt her own body grow even dizzier with passion.

"Shh, Michiru." Haruka whispered, suddenly overwhelmed, and began to unbutton Michiru's jeans.

Author's Note: Been really, really busy working and going to school! I am also unsure of where I want this to go and believe it or not, I've been re-writing chapter 4 and 5 at least once every couple of days. But I think I have a better concept of where I wanna go with this now, so be prepared for a lot of loose ends being tied together within the next few chapters! Thanks for all the steady support and kind reviews! Song lyrics are also property of Jenny Lewis and the boys of Rilo Kiley. Title is Draggin' Around.


End file.
